


Sweet Talker

by corialis



Category: Honoo no Mirage | Mirage of Blaze
Genre: Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corialis/pseuds/corialis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naoe does, in fact, say that sort of thing to a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Talker

**Author's Note:**

> For a "genderswap" challenge, in a universe in which Takaya has always been female. Mostly remixing the possessor conversation in the hotel in episode 7, majority of dialogue lifted from anime subtitles.

They had received a few circumspect glances when they checked into the hotel; they didn't look as though there were enough years between them for Takaya to be Naoe's daughter, but enough to make people wonder just what a man Naoe's age was doing with a girl who couldn't be a day over 18 if that, and especially one who looked like that. Takaya had snickered at the raised eyebrows and put her arm around Naoe's waist, to which Naoe had given her a skeptical look out of the corner of his eye. Takaya noted with amusement that he hadn't protested.

"I still don't understand what you were saying earlier," she said once they reached their hotel room, sprawling on the couch in a position that most girls in short skirts avoided. "I really don't get this guy Kenshin. He says that it goes against the laws of nature for spirits to remain in this world, but he's the one making spirits remain in this world." She crossed her legs and leaned forward. "Who is he to talk about the laws of nature? The ones that are breaking all the laws are the possessors."

"We all live in a world of contradictions."

"That's not a real answer!" She pushed her hair back roughly, frustrated.

Naoe turned from looking at the window to look at her. "I am happy and content with this. If Lord Kenshin didn't summon me, I would've probably wandered in the darkness as a vengeful spirit forever. And..."

Her expression shifted to a more curious one. "And?"

"If I didn't possess, I never would have been able to understand you, and I would've ended life as your enemy at the battle of Otate. I never would've been able to be at your side. I am more than thankful to Lord Kenshin for choosing me as your guardian."

"When I talk to you, you throw me off," she said, laughing slightly.

"Is that so?"

"One minute you're acting like you can hardly stand to touch me, like I don't mean much to you. Then the next you go and say things like that. You sure know how to sweet-talk a girl, don't you," she smirked.

The silence that the remark caused hung awkwardly in the room.

"We should get some rest. Once we wrap up work tomorrow, I'll take you to a really good seafood restaurant," Naoe said finally.

Takaya smirked as she stood up. "It's a date."


End file.
